Lincoln the Caretaker
by YprocKcid
Summary: After a one night stand, Luna finds herself pregnant. Lincoln takes it upon himself to raise the child so Luna doesn't become burdened by the responsibility that comes with parenthood.


**It's been awhile since I've been on this site, but now I'm back! Hopefully for a more substantial amount of time. I enjoy writing. Anyways, this is one of what I hope to be many Loud House fanfics, hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Good Lyra." Softly cooed Lincoln. "Drink it up."

The television in the living room was turned off, after having to sit through Lyra's crying for the past half hour, Lincoln couldn't deal with any loud noises right now. He savored this moment of quiet for all it was worth.

On a hot summer evening, he could hear the bugs chirping outside. Lincoln took in a deep breath. _God..._ Lincoln stared up at the ceiling. _How long has it been?_

Hearing the baby at peace, suckling away at the bottle made him feel contentment like nothing else did anymore. He closes his eyes. He hums a tuneless song and gently rocks the baby.

It was a year ago, little less than a year ago, when Luna was accepted to a college out of state and she decided to celebrate the only way she knew how. He forgot what rock band it was, Guided by Thoughts? Stegosaur Sr.? Fuschia Floyd? _Doesn't matter, that doesn't matter._

It didn't take too long for their parents to figure out what happened Luna on that night.

Lincoln grimaced, he didn't like lingering on these memories for too long. He vividly remembered the evening when their parents first found out. It was just after dinner when mom and dad asked Luna to come into their bedroom to talk. He and his sisters, of course, were listening in on the conversation from the other side of the door and were hanging onto every word.

Lincoln, however, didn't stay for long, he never heard his parents sound so angry before. He didn't like it. He slipped out from the group surrounding the door and curled up into his bed. He could still hear it. The screaming, the crying, he was told later on it almost got physical when Luna told them she had no idea who the father was.

Lincoln looked down at Lyra and a smile crept onto his face. Lyra looked back. "It's ok Lyra, it's ok." He squeezed his eyes shut.

In the end, Luna decided to keep the baby and go to college after it came out of her.

"I don't want the first thing people notice about me be-" she motions to her belly. "-this."

The Loud parents didn't speak to her much those nine months.

He remembered one night when Luna came into his room. She sat on his bed and started to cry.

"I'm such an idiot." Luna said, hand to her face.

"L-Luna?" Lincoln said, groggily waking up.

"Why did I let this happen?" Luna looked directly at Lincoln. "I've ruined everything."

"Luna...what's wrong?"

"God...Goddamn it. Goddamn it. I can't believe this. Lincoln I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Luna sobbed into her hands. Lincoln was fully awake now.

"No. I...I just need to talk right now. Say some things." Luna sniffed. "I don't want you seeing me like this but I need you Lincoln. I need to talk to someone. Linc, hold me."

Lincoln hugged her and she tightly hugged back. "It's ok Luna, let it out."

Lincoln could feel her chest heaving as she tried to compose herself, to make her breathing regular.

"...I was going to be famous Lincoln. Luna Loud! The ...Luna Loud...Luna... Sold-out concerts, platinum records. stretch limos. I've had dreams about my first album being called a timeless masterpiece heh. Interviews were I talked about everything, life, dreams, secrets, those things. My music meaning something to people. When I'm sixty, kids would run up to me and say Luna! Luna! ...You changed my life Luna. This...baby...I-I…I'm…I don't..."

Lincoln didn't say anything, he patted Luna's back

"I... was going to be a _somebody_ Lincoln."

Lincoln didn't say anything for a moment.

"You mean a lot to me Luna. A whole lot. I love you."

"I love you too lil' bro."

"Please don't give up on yourself."

He cursed under his breath and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

Lyra was done with her bottle and Lincoln began to pat her on the back. She burped.

"You're growing up so fast Lyra! Good girl!" Lincoln held her close to him. "I love you Lyra."

Lyra gooed.

"Don't worry, you're gonna see your 'mum' again real soon. I promise."

The baby patted Lincoln's nose.

"Yeah...She misses you a whole lot too."

It was eight. Linc wasn't tired but Lyra should've been in bed by now. He turns off the tv and heads upstairs to call it a night. After putting Lyra to sleep, he goes to his own room and tries to sleep. He stays there awake, however, staring at the ceiling. This Thursday was going to be Thanksgiving and the whole family was going to be there. He fell asleep at eleven.

* * *

 **And that's it for now! Tuned in next time for when the Loud family gets together and enjoy themselves a wonderful turkey dinner. In the meantime, be sure to leave a comment, criticize, I'm a little rusty so please feel free to say whatever you want. Also, since I want to write more Loud House stuff, it would be really great if you gave me short little ideas for another fic. Like, " _this and that character do this or that thing._ " You know, request something.**


End file.
